We All Fall Down
by k-sullivan
Summary: He met her in the unholiest of places, expecting never to see her again. But a chanced meeting could lead to trouble that not even the Perfect soldier is prepared for.. UsagiHeero


Hey guys. I haven't really updated in a while, partially because of school, laziness, and the fact that my brain has been void of any creativity for so long it's depressing. But summer is now here, and I have time! Woot! So suddenly I'm itching to write. This is a totally random plot that I got in my head a while ago, and I have no idea where it's going to go. So in short—bare with me. ;

Disclaimer: I own neither Gundam Wing, nor Sailor Moon.

Rating: R

Innocent Eyes

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She was nervous.

I could see through the nonchalant expression she wore the second I'd laid eyes on her. Perhaps that was what had set her aside from every other hooker in the smelly place that reeked of use, and spent passion.

She was sitting on one side of the stage, watching the other girls dance and weave around golden polls, as men drooled over them and stuffed fat wads of crisp bills in their panties. Her long, silvery hair was simply braided, falling down to about mid-calve, and her large blue eyes appeared dull amidst the bright, techno-colored strobe lights.

When she noticed me, I was almost surprised by the way her hips swayed so expertly when she sauntered over to me, not one step reflecting how awkward she really felt, or the innocent that reflected in her eyes. I grabbed her hand, she grabbed her coat and we left the club together.

Minutes later we were in a small hotel room, somewhere in the middle of the city; one of many obviously, for it didn't even have a name. She sat on the bed, looking at the wall opposite me, twirling her hair around a slim finger, and biting her lip.

The girl looked so out of place, her small form barely clothed, save for a pair of satin panties, and a pink laced bra, covered by a large over coat that looked utterly ridiculous on her because of its size. It was then I noted how young she was. Probably about sixteen, if I guessed correctly. And I always did. She was a mere child compared to my nineteen years of wisdom, and then some.

Wordlessly I walked over to the bed and stood in front of her. She continued staring at the wall, until I slid a finger under her chin and forced her eyes to meet mine. Her big blue orbs stared back at me defiantly, but I could still see the fear within them behind the defensive wall she had up. With my free hand I reached into her coat, and slid my arm around her waist. I pulled her off the bed, and the coat slid to the floor.

I pressed her close to me, burying my face in the crook of her neck. Her breathing sped up, and I could feel her heart thumping rapidly in her chest against my own. She stood motionless against me, her blue eyes shutting out the world around her. Running my hand over the soft bare flesh of her shoulder, I slid it down to grab her own pale hand, and guided it to the bottom of my shirt.

Hesitantly, she grasped the thin fabric and slowly pulled it up and over my head. I noticed her stare at my chest for a second, before she flushed in embarrassment. I almost smirked. Many girls had stared shamelessly at me before, but none had ever blushed. The girl's innocent was almost astounding.

Before I realized what I was doing, I dipped down, my lips catching hers in a soft chaste kiss. I could feel her tense as I expertly moved my lips against hers, my hand sliding around her waist. But soon she calmed, and shyly started to kiss me back gently.

I'm not exactly sure if it was the smoothness of her skin against mine, the way our bodies fit so perfectly together, or if it was just the aura of innocence she radiated that sent me over the edge, but before I could stop myself, I had picked her up bridal style in my arms and carried her over to the bed. Her lips never left mine as I gently laid her on the bed, and straddled her. Our simple chaste kiss was becoming more passionate, and soon my lips were crushing against hers.

She broke away from me after a few minutes, breathing heavily. I vaguely noticed how bruised and swollen her lips were, due to my lack of control. But that was a mere after thought, as I shed myself of my pants, and threw them in a random corner of the room.

Her timidity was slowly disappearing, as she ran her hands over my smooth back. My lips found the crook of her neck once again, and I pressed them lightly to every inch of skin, sucking lightly. She stifled a moan, and that urged me to continue. I nibbled the soft skin of her earlobe, and she sighed sweetly.

"Wait."

I pulled away abruptly, when she spoke for the first time. Her voice was soft and smooth, and for some strange reason, I felt the need to hear it again.

Her hands left my back, to quickly unclasp the hook of her bra. Taking the two thin straps in her hand, she slid them off her shoulders, and threw the small piece of fabric to join my pile of cloths sprawled on the floor. A gentle blush grazed her cheeks as I stared down at her.

Perfect.

In my mesmerized daze, she took advantage and captured my lips teasingly with her own. But slipping my tongue in her warm mouth gave me control once again.

The sweet torture continued, and as the night went on she became more curious and more bold. There wasn't an inch of my skin untouched by her hands and lips. But when our bodies began to glisten with sweat, and I felt I could wait no longer, the last of our clothing was removed, and my fingers dove into her.

Her moan of pleasure was my reward. I moved my fingers gently, stroking her from inside, and she arched her back to meet me.

When I felt she was wet enough, I removed my hand and moved over her, positioning myself above her. She looked up at me, still panting softly, and I captured her lips with mine before sliding into her. A small cry escaped her lips, but I quieted her with mine.

She was so tight. Before long, my thrusts into her were becoming more rapid, and she rose each time to meet me. Little cries escaped her throat, but my mouth on hers drowned them out. We moved expertly together, and her long pale legs wrapped around my waist, urging me to go deeper.

There was no clock in the hotel room, so I have no idea how long we spent together before we both climaxed. But when we did, it wasn't long before we started again, each time more pleasurable than the next.

And when dawn started to peak through the drapes in our room, she was sleeping soundly, curled up against me. I stroked her hair gently, as it had come free from its bind sometime that night, and was now freely flowing around us. Little snores escaped her parted lips, and I pressed mine to them softly, before rising from the bed.

I quickly put on my cloths, as was the usual routine, and left some money on the table. Then, I took one last look at her, before leaving the hotel room silently. However something nagging at the back of my head told me that wasn't the last time I would see that girl. But I ignored the thought, and headed towards the Preventers Headquarters, already knowing I would have an annoying braided-idiot to deal with once I got there.

And so starts yet another day in the life of Heero Yuy…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Voila! So what do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I've been just itching to write a heero/usa story, so here it is!

The next chapter should be out soon. Now that school is over I have time to write and update once again. Yay! So leave me a review if you have time. Thanks guys!


End file.
